Toddler Terror
by dyingaswespeak2
Summary: Itachi and Kisame were walking home from a mission and they find a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

3rd Person P.O.V.

A deadly battle raged on between two clans. Each one was trying to get the upper hand. A mother was holding onto a picnic basket containing a small girl. She was crying as her mother was holding her in a basket. Her mother could hear someone gaining on her. She tripped over something and the baby fell down the river in the basket. The mother screamed as her child fell. The baby screamed and landed in the river. When the mother was caught…she was executed.

Itachi's P.O.V

It's been a week since we had been to the base. Leader was holding a meeting. Kisame and I could not be late to this meeting. Leader would have our heads if we did. Kisame was walking so slowly. I wanted to chop his head off. I was starting to get ticked. "Kisame, hurry up, we are going to be late for the meeting. You know how Leader is when he's angry. I don't want to get chewed out because of your slowness!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for me to hear. I sighed the only reason that we were walking slowly was because we were walking through an abandoned city. It looked as if two clans had a very deadly battle. It seemed that no one had survived. It was actually a sad sight to see.

Kisame stopped in front of me and I ran into him. I was annoyed that he stopped right in front of me. "Why did you stop?"

"I hear something coming from over near the river," Kisame said. He knew when there was water near us a mile away. I could hear something too though. The river wasn't that far off from us .

"Oh, I can hear it too," I responded. It sounded like crying though.

"I'm going to check it out," I heard Kisame say. I grabbed him by the cloak. Had he forgotten that we had to go back to the base?

"No, you're not!" I yelled at him.

"Please, Itachi," he asked me.

"Fine, but we have to hurry," I responded letting go of his cloak. We walked over to the river when we got there the first thing I saw was a very long basket. I picked the basket up and from inside the basket there was crying. When I peered into the basket there was a little girl that looked about two years age inside. She was wearing a black sweater with red hearts on it. She was also wearing blue jeans. At least she was dressed for the weather. When I put her on the ground the little girl tried to run.

I picked her up before she could. She was crying wildly and screaming for her mother. When she saw Kisame she cried even harder. "Who awe you?"

"What's it to you, kid," Kisame asked rudely. I sighed when she started to cry again. She was holding onto me tightly. I slapped Kisame with my free hand and she giggled a little bit. I did it again and it set her off laughing. She was so cute.

"What's your name, honey," I asked her. She looked at me for a little bit and her dark eyes filled with tears. She was shaking, but it was probably because she was scared.

"Amaya," she said in a quiet tone. She leaned into me and I couldn't help, but my heart melting for this little girl.

"We should take her back to the base," I said to Kisame as she was falling asleep. The little girl was getting comfortable on my shoulder. Kisame looked at me weirdly. I sighed, but knew it was the right thing to do. We did find her alone. She was in a basket crying her eyes out.

"Why," Kisame asked. I looked at him as if he was the stupidest thing on the planet. He just looked back at me with a glare, but he knew why we were going to take her back to the base with us. She was still just a baby.

"She's alone, Kisame, she could die out here if we don't do something," I said glaring at him.

"Whatever," he said. She was sleeping the whole way back to the base. Kisame and I talked quietly so we didn't wake her up. When we arrived home I placed her on the couch. She was still sleeping soundly when I went into the kitchen. I was just glad that we had gotten back in time for the meeting. I was making myself something for lunch. I was starving and I bet Amaya was going to be starving too when she woke up.

"This little girl looks so tasty," I heard Zetsu from the living room. I ran into the living room and snatched up Amaya. I couldn't have him eat her.

"Zetsu, you can't eat her," I told him. Kisame was laughing at the moment from the kitchen. I shot him a glare.

"Awe, come on. I haven't had a human in forever," Zetsu said.

"You can't have this one either," I yelled to him.

"Awe, she looked so tasty too," Zetsu said. I sweat dropped, sat down on the couch, and put Amaya in my lap. She was still napping which was good because none of us knew what to do with her. A few minutes later Amaya woke up and started crying.

"What's wrong, honey," I asked trying to sooth her.

"I'm hungwey," she said. I picked her up and brought her into the kitchen. I sat her in a chair. I was figuring out what to make her for lunch.

"What do you want to eat," I asked her. She looked at me for a minute. She was still pondering herself. She smiled when she thought of what she wanted.

"Banana!" she exclaimed. I wasn't sure if we had any bananas in the house. This was going to be a problem. I was looking all around her bananas in the kitchen. The only things that we had were junk food in the house. Why did we only have to have junk food?"

"How about you have macaroni and cheese," I asked her because that's what I was making myself for lunch.

"No nana! I want nana!" she said. I sighed because I knew that she wasn't going to change her mind. Kisame walked back into the kitchen. I was glad because then I could leave her with him so Zetsu wouldn't eat her.

I was searching around the rest of the house for a banana. I then saw Konan with a banana. I went up to her. "Can I have that banana? Please."

"No, it's the last banana and I want it. Why do you need a banana anyway? If you really want a banana we can go to the store," Konan said. I sighed then I started to think.

"Ouch!" I heard a yell from the kitchen. When I walked in there was a funny sight. Amaya was biting Kisame. I couldn't help, but laugh. Kisame looked a little bit mad. He was trying to bite her back so I snatched her up.

"You can bite her back. She's a baby," I told him in a stern voice.

"Nana?" she asked me. Konan had followed me into the kitchen. That was not a good thing. I was worried she was going to tell Leader…I hoped she didn't…I truly hoped she wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

"Oh, so this is why you wanted the banana," she asked me. She was cooing at the little girl in my hands. I nodded, but I knew she wasn't going to give up her banana. Konan looked at Amaya and Amaya was looking at the banana.

She was reaching out for the banana. Konan had already taken a bite out of the banana. Amaya was crying for it. I don't think Konan was going to give up the banana to her. "Sorry, honey, but this is my banana. You can't have it."

"Nana," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still reaching for the banana. Konan sighed and smiled at her.

"Do you want half of the banana," she asked her. Amaya shook her head no.

"Bite," she asked. Konan held the half of the banana that she didn't bite for her. Amaya bit into it. She looked so happy when she was eating the banana. I put her down on the ground. She was clinging to my leg. It was so cute.

"Chocolate," she said. She looked up at me with her big black eyes. Now we had to go searching for chocolate. I knew we didn't have any in the house. It was all men in this base. Well besides for Konan. Amaya walked over to her and I was somewhat feeling jealous.

"Don't tell anyone this or I will murder you and no one will be able to find your body parts," Konan said. I picked up Amaya and followed her to her room. Konan took out a box of chocolates from under her bed. I wondered why she had chocolate in the first place.

She gave Amaya a chocolate bar. Amaya was eating it and then she looked at me weird. "Ew, nuts."

Konan looked worried for a minute and gave Amaya another chocolate bar. This time she took and ate it happily. After a couple of bites, she looked at me, and asked me for something else. "Chips?"

I knew that we had chips somewhere, but I knew those chips were for the Super bowl. Yes, we watched the Super Bowl. I knew that none of the guys are going to want to give up the bag of chips.

"No, honey, you can't have any chips," I told her. Tears started rolling down her cheeks and Konan glared at me. I knew the guys would be mad if I gave her any of the chips. I was sure she would only eat like two or three, but I wasn't sure. She didn't seem to be as hungry as I thought she would be.

"Please," she asked me. She was crying more and it broke my heart. I scooped her up in my arms.

"You know I gave up some of my chocolate to her and my banana. You men could give up something of yours too and she wants chips. You could be nice and share your chips with her. It's only fair," Konan said to me. She was right, but I still couldn't give them too her.

I picked her up and rocked her around a little bit. I knew that after the meeting I had to go to the store because I have to get her some bananas and clothes. I might also get another bag of chips so I could give Amaya some. I asked her what her favorite flavor of chips is. She responded with sour cream and onion. She smiled at me.

The meeting was in twenty minutes, but I knew that we couldn't take her with us. Leader would kill her if we brought her in. He is pure evil and this little girl wouldn't get a chance to live. I was deciding where to put her. I decided that I was going to put her in my room.

"Amaya, you have to stay here," I told her. She started crying as soon as I turned to leave. I could tell how tired she was, but she refused to lie down to go to bed. I sighed and tried to put her down again, but she just got back up. She ran to me crying. I held her until she calmed down. "Come on, honey. I know you're tired. I'll be back in a little while."

"No, stay!" she screamed and she was still crying. I knew I had to do something to get her to calm down. I then decided that I was going to stay for a little bit. She was happy. "Play?"

"Okay, I'll play with you for fifteen minutes," I told her. We played tag for a minute and she fell asleep in the middle of it. She had her arms around my neck. I put her on my bed and locked her into my room.

3rd Person P.O.V.

Thirty seconds later Amaya woke up and noticed that Itachi wasn't in the room anymore. She started to look for him. She was crying hysterically. She only woke up because she sensed that Itachi was out of the room. "Daddy!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed running around the room. She was trying to get out, but she couldn't. She tried to turn the doorknob, but she was short so she couldn't really reach it. Amaya noticed the sword that he was keeping in the corner. She noticed all the weapons that Itachi had in his room. She lifted it even though it was heavy. She started slashing at the door. The sword eventually fell and cut her hand a little bit.

Amaya started to cry even more hysterically. She was calling for Itachi to come back to the room. He couldn't hear her screaming though. Amaya was trying to stop crying, but she couldn't because she was afraid to see blood.

"Daddy!" she tried to call again, but he didn't come.

Itachi was worried about the little girl in his room the whole time during the meeting. It was about the Super Bowl. It was a stupid meeting he thought. When he got back to his room, he opened the door, and Amaya ran out into his arms.

"Daddy, bleeding," she said still in hysterics.

Itachi's P.O.V.

"Honey, what happened," I asked her when I saw she was bleeding. She pointed to the sword that was lying on the ground next to her. My eyes went wide when I saw that. Konan was behind me. She grabbed Amaya from me. I was worried about her.

"We have to get her to the bathroom to clean her cut. I'm going to need you to cover me," Konan told me. I nodded and then we started to walk down the hallway. She was holding her under her cloak. Then we ran into Deidara.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3

Konan's P.O.V

I was carrying Amaya down to the bathroom when we ran into Deidara. He looked at me questioningly. I was wondering what he was staring at. "Hey, Konan, have you gained weight since I last saw you?"

I was mad at that point. I wanted to slap him, but I didn't want to drop little Amaya. "Shut up."

"No, seriously, you look like you gained weight," he said. I kicked him in the face. His reaction made me laugh on the inside.

"Ow, my precious left side of my face. How dare you kick my face," Deidara screamed.

"You are such a woman," I told him and rushed to the bathroom. Amaya was starting to get restless being under my cloak. She was totally happy when she was out. I got the ointment from the cabinet. I was so glad that we actually had ointment. "Honey, when we put the ointment on you can't scream. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. When I put the ointment on she did scream, but I calmed her down.

"Honey, when the ointment goes on I need you to squeeze Itachi's hand. So you don't scream again. I know it stings, but you will be okay, honey. I promise," I told her. She nodded and grabbed Itachi's hand. I put the ointment on her. She did squeeze his hand. He was screaming himself and I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't because I was taking care of her.

When we were done I gave her to Itachi. He was going to take her shopping. She needed new clothes and we needed to get her food. I walked passed Deidara again and he looked at me weirdly again.

"Did you lose weight?" he asked. I kicked him in the face again.

"Ow! The other half of my precious face," Deidara said. I looked at him.

"You really are a woman!" I told him and then walked away.

Itachi's P.O.V.

"Come on, Amaya, we are going to the store. Then I will be with you so you can take a nap. I promise this time," I told her. She nodded and I kissed the top of her head. I hid her under my cloak before I walked out.

She was walking next to me because she didn't want me to carry her the whole time. When we got to the store the first thing I picked up was lot of bananas. I knew she would want them. It was hard to bring her to the clothes part of the store. She cried every time I tried to bring her. I was forced to bring her.

"Honey, we have to get you new clothes. You will look cute. I promise you," I told her.

"Okay," she said. I showed her a hoodie that looked just like the one she wearing. She eyed it and I knew she loved it. I had to get her jeans too. I bought her a couple of outfits for her. When she wasn't looking I also picked up three teddy bears. I knew she might need them when she went to bed.

I picked her up and I felt something in her pocket. I pulled out a necklace from her pocket. "What's this?"

"Mommy's necklace," she responded. I realized then that's why she didn't want to change. I kissed her on the forehead when she started crying. She was tired and I knew I had to get her home soon. She was still a little girl.

On the way back we saw someone on the road and I knew she was dead. Amaya saw her and started reaching towards her. "Mommy!"

I looked at her and shielded her eyes. I didn't want her to see that. I kissed her forehead before I tried to get her to sleep on the rest of the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

I couldn't get her to sleep on the rest of the way home. I put her on the floor in front of me while I took out all of the things from the bags. She was clinging to my leg the whole time. Kakuzu entered the room, but I was glad he couldn't see Amaya. She wasn't really talking. She knew not to talk when someone else besides, Konan, Kisame, or Zetsu was in the room.

"What the heck? Why did you buy so many bananas? You bought twenty dollars worth of bananas! And why did you buy baby clothes? It's not like we have any babies in the base," Kakuzu said freaking out. I was glad when Konan came into the kitchen. I knew that she would be able to come up with a better cover story than I would.

"I wanted the bananas and the baby clothes are for my niece. She needed new clothes and her mother hasn't had time to go shopping," Konan said.

"Why would you send Itachi to get baby clothes then? Why wouldn't you just go yourself? Also you bought three teddy bears." he asked. I was almost ready to punch him. Konan looked like she was doing the same.

"Well Itachi was going to the store to pick up more chips for the game so I asked him to buy more bananas and some clothes for my niece," Konan said grabbing Amaya from my leg and putting her under her cloak. I put the food items away and went down the hall. Amaya was crying for me when I came back.

I changed her into a new pajama set and put her on the bed next to me. She fell asleep right away. She looked really tired when I brought her here. I was so glad she was sleeping now. I had my arms around her and she snuggled close to me.

A couple of hours later I was awoken by kicks to the side. Amaya was thrashing around, crying hard, and she wasn't even awake. I picked her up and tried to calm her down. She woke up and looked at me.

"Were you having a nightmare, honey?" I asked her. She nodded and clung to me for dear life. "What was it about?"

"Mommy running," she said while she cried.

"Were you floating down the river in a basket?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"It was all just a dream, honey," I told her. She looked at me again and smiled at me.

"Daddy, hungwey," she responded. I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was two o'clock in the morning. Why would she want to eat this late? I picked her up from the bed.

"Do you want a banana," I asked her. She nodded to me. I had to go wake up Konan so she could watch her. I know it's a bad idea to wake up women in the middle of the night, but I couldn't have Amaya running around the base. I went into her bedroom and shook her awake.

"What do you want, Itachi," she asked glaring up at me.

"Can you watch Amaya for me? She wants a banana and I was going to go get her one," I asked her. Konan sighed and put Amaya in her lap. Amaya was content with Konan. It was kind of cute really. I went into the kitchen to go pick up the banana that Amaya wanted.

"What are you doing with that banana," I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see Kakuzu. I jumped a little when I saw him.

"I'm hungry and want a banana. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. You better pay me back for those bananas," he told me. I glared at him and then just walked back down the hall. I was going to pay him back when I had the money. I just didn't have enough to pay him back with.

I went into Konan's room Amaya was smiling when I came back. Her eyes lit up when I gave her pieces of the banana. She was in such a good mood. I carried her back to my room under my cloak. She was starting to squirm. I laid her back down on my bed. She refused to go back to sleep. She was crying and she climbed onto my chest. She fell asleep after that. I sighed. I should have known to let her fall asleep that way.


End file.
